Hello
by 2-J
Summary: Fic escrito para el #RetoAntiValentín. Después de tantos años Sherry y Jake se vuelven a encontrar,pero el pasado de jake vendrá de nuevo dándole un golpe de realidad.


Hello…

 **Buenas lectores y gente que me tiene paciencia xD, primero quiero disculparme por publicar una o dos veces por año, es que estuve escaso de ideas U.U y también no tengo tiempo para escribir. Me gustaría decir que también voy a publicar el capitulo 2 de apagón y quizás algo en las vacaciones de invierno quizás (?**

 **Bueno, dejemos el relleno innecesario a lo naruto shippuden. Y vamos:**

 **PD: Este fic esta hecho para el #RetoAntiValentín del grupo Amo leer fics.**

 **PD2: Este fic contiene un poco de violencia y insinuaciones a la violación y puede afectar a la gente sensible. Sin más procedamos al fic.**

Se volvieron a encontrar, después de tantos años, el pelirrojo simplemente toco la puerta.

El pelo del mercenario Jake Muller creció un poco, como si no se lo cortara en 2 meses.

Ella tenía el pelo corto, hasta los hombros, algo más largo desde la última vez que Jake la vio.

Jake llevaba una camisa negra gastada por el tiempo y los pocos deseados encuentros con B.O.W.s o caza recompensas que lo buscaban.

Sherry llevaba un camisón blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Los dos estaban se estaban mirando sorprendidos, Sherry no podía creer que era el, y Jake no confiaba en sus contactos que le dieron la localización de Sherry….

Pero ahí estaban mirándose sin decir palabra alguna. Jake tenía ganas de abrazarla y recorrer todo su cuerpo a besos.

H-hola-dijo la rubia- ¿Qué…?-Jake detuvo las palabras de Sherry dándole un abrazo al cual ella correspondió- ¿Quieres un café?

OOO

Jake tragaba vorazmente las galletas que se encontraban en la mesa y las bajaba por la garganta tomando largos sorbos de café

¿Qué hiciste estos últimos 3 años?-pregunto Birkin tomando de a poco su café.

No mucho, me contrataban para matar B.O.W.s y/o políticos ¿escuchaste de un tal Nisman?- Sherry negó con la cabeza- bueno, no importa. Tu superchica ¿Qué hiciste?

Bueno, como veras me mude a este campo, después de que me dejaran retirar de la DSO, ahora soy maestra de literatura en un colegio cercano.

Empecé a estudiar con tutores en casa y después cuando me dejaron de custodiar estudie de verdad en una universidad mientras no tenia misiones. Y desde que murió Simmons me dejaron terminar los estudios y tener una vida normal.-Sherry se dio cuenta de que Jake no tenia mas galletas.-ven conmigo -dijo Sherry haciendo un ademán de "sígueme"

OOO

Wow-dijo Jake al ver el patio de Sherry el cual era sumamente grande tenía una piscina y varios árboles. Sherry señalo a un árbol y dijo:

Ese es un manzano…-antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta jake ya arranco una manzana y se trago la mitad de un bocado.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos se encontraban mirando las estrellas, sin decir una palabra, sin embargo no era un silencio incomodo…era mas un silencio pacifico.

Jake finalmente sentía que las cosas le podían salir verdaderamente bien….

OOO

Creo que están en el patio-dijo un chico con el pelo teñido de azul, dirigiéndose a uno de pelo rubio.

Si, debe ser…. ¿le diremos al jefe?-respondió el rubio.

Me parece que deberíamos.

OOO

Ok ahora que zook y Jasón llegaron empecemos el debate-dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, totalmente calvo.- escucho ideas.-la sala de la reunión era un cuarto bastante grande, en el se encontraban 9 personas sentadas en una mesa redonda. Se notaba que dos sillas estaban vacías.

Opino que te tendríamos que quemar la casa mientras duerme-dijo con una tranquilidad sobrehumana un chico de 20 años con largos rulos tapados por un gorro de lana tapando a mayoría.

¿Estas loco Alex?-dijo el chico de pelo rubio que estuvo previamente espiando la casa

Zook hablaras cuando sea tu turno-dijo el hombre calvo- ¿algo más Alex?-el chico negó con la cabeza.- bien ¿Raúl?

Bueno, quizás sabotear los frenos del auto-dijo un chico castaño.

Javier tu que eres su gemelo, ¿que piensas?-el gemelo, que llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo, hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Ok, ¿Paúl?

Y…-dijo un hombre de alrededor de 20 años, el pelo pelirrojo- es algo complejo, opino que deberíamos degollarlos y listo.-después de decir esto encendió un cigarrillo.

¿James?

Tirarlos a un barranco en su propio auto-dijo de forma cortante un tipo de alrededor de 30 años con un tatuaje de dragón en la cara.

¿Mike?

Te diré, me parece que esas ideas son malas-dijo un chico de 28 años con un mohicano rojo-, se notarían mucho, aunque ella viva en un campo se vera el fuego, el sabotaje no es mala idea, lo admito, pero la dueña puede revisar el auto. ¿degollarlos? Creo que lo mejor seria entrar en la casa mientras almuerzan con pistolas silenciadas y aplastarlos. Atacaremos al medio día ya que

Mmm lo pensaremos ¿Zook?

Pues, apoyo a mike, seria la mejor forma para vengar a su padre y al mió jefe-dijo el chico rubio.

Te apoyo en eso zook, ¿Jasón?

….Apoyo la idea de atacarlos mientras almuerzan-dijo el chico peliazul.

Ok, veamos-dijo el jefe- 2 quieren sabotear los frenos,1 quiere incendiarlos,1 para tirarlos a un barranco,1 para degollarlos mientras duermen y 4 para atacarlos al medio día. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Si-afirmaron todos los presentes

Este el plan, mike estarás a cargo de la misión, ustedes 8 irán y cuando muller este muerto tráiganme el informe, no dejen testigos….

OOO

Esa misma noche, Jake y Sherry, sin saber de su destino, disfrutaron de una hermosa cena, que incluía vino, carnes y un sumamente delicioso postre. Y, como consecuencia de la cena, tuvieron una de las mejores noches vividas por cualquiera de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente Jake despertó en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Vio a Sherry llevando una canasta con ropa.

Quédate aquí Jake, llevare esto al patio.

Ok, te espero dijo con un tono provocativo

OOO

El equipo de 8 hombres se encontraba distribuido en 2 camionetas en la que iban 4 miembros en cada una. Se encontraban en la entrada de la propiedad de Sherry, la cual no resistió el choque de la camioneta. En tan solo 10 segundos las camionestas frenaron y los 8 hombres se desplegaron.

Zook, Raúl, Jasón y James vayan a la parte de atrás, el resto venga conmigo a la parte de adelante.- los 7 obedecieron y se desplegaron.

En la parte trasera de la casa sherry se encontraba colgando la ropa recién lavada, hasta que vio a los hombres acecarce Jasón reacciono y le disparo en la pierna.

James, llévala al auto como recompensa para los muchachos-sherry reacciono y le dio una patada a Raúl, robo su arma y le disparo en medio de la cabeza, Zook enojado se abalanzo contra sherry y la inmovilizo a golpes, asta que ella quedo inconciente.

Zook, usa preservativo, que no te descubran. Yo y james iremos adentro, tu diviértete.

Afirmativo-dijo zook con un tono burlón mientras le empezaba a bajar los pantalones a la inconciente sherry.

No puedo creer que matara a Raúl-dijo James impresionado

OOO

Jake escucho se acerco a la escalera, por la cual vio que subia un hombre armado. Jake quedo extrañado y se quedo pegado a la pared, Alex subió y a primera vista pudo ver a jake, el cual hábilmente le robo la pistola y lo sujeto tomándolo como rehén.

¿Quién eres?

Alexander petrigroff

¿Qué hacen aquí?

Venimos por alguien que mataste

¿Nisman?

No imbecil-dijo dándole un codazo y librándose del agarre- ESTA AQUÍ ARRIBA- después de que grito esto los 5 hombres se acercaron, jake enojado le disparo a Alex en medio de la cabeza y desde la escalera mato a otro que resulto ser Javier. Todos los hombres tomaron sus pistolas y le dispararon, Jake logro darle a Jasón en medio de la rodilla, Este ultimo cayo al suelo.

Mike le hizo una señal a james para que subiera este obedeció y le dijo a Paúl que lo acompañara. Los dos subieron e investigaron el cuarto de Sherry

¿Dónde esta?-pregunto el pelirrojo justo antes de que jake saliera del armario y le volara la cabeza. James reacciono y se abalanzo contra jake haciendo que este perdiera su arma.

OOO

Sherry despertó y zook ya no estaba sobre ella, estaba poniéndose los pantalones, Sherry aprovecho la distracción del rubio, y tomo el arma del tipo que mato hace unos segundos y le disparo a zook en medio de la espalda.

Mike dejo a un Jasón herido en el sofá. Y subió con su arma apuntando hacia delante. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y el cadáver de james cayo en frente de Mike. El cual logro reaccionar y dispararle en el pulmón a Jake quien logro dispararle a Mike entre ceja y ceja.

OOO

Sherry logro entrar a la casa y corrió hacia jake (nota del autor: recuerden que sherry tiene poderes regenerativos.) al llegar lo encontró herido y tendido en la cama.

¡Jake!-grito sumamente preocupada.

C-cuidado….-dijo Jake apuntando con su dedo atrás de Sherry. Ahí se encontraba Jasón con su escopeta, traída por si necesitaban armas de alto calibre. Sin dudar Jasón le disparo a sherry en la mano, amputándola y en el pecho a Jake.

Kiaaaaaaa-gritaba sherry de dolor, su regeneración era efectiva, pero no lo suficiente para poder regenerar un miembro perdido.

Deberíamos haber quemado la casa-dijo Jasón disparándole a jake y a sherry en medio de la cabeza.

OOO

¿Entonces solo sobreviviste tu?-pregunto el hombre calvo, el jefe de Jasón.-

Si.

Ok, ¿tienes las fotos que pedí?

Obviamente señor-dijo Jasón pasándole una carpeta de fotos, las cuales eran de todas las personas muertas en la operación, incluyendo a los compañeros de Jasón.

Ok, Jasón, tu serás mi nuevo segundo al mando. Con la muerte de mike y los gemelos ascendiste bastante te felicito.

Gracias señor ¿puedo retirarme?

Por supuesto-después de estas palabras Jasón se fue de la habitación y subió a su auto rojo. Prendió un cigarrillo robado de Paúl y agarro unos documentos.

OOO

Jasón tu misión será infiltrarte en la B.S.A.A y acabar con el comandante Redfield, que parezca un accidente, si lo logras hacer daré una gran donación a ti y a tu organización.

Firma: A.W

Pago por el trabajo: 120.000.000$ 50.000$ por adelantado

 **Holaaaaa, bueno el fic del #RetoAntiValentìn** **termino, antes de que se vayan quiero que sepan que el final original era mas grotesco xD (violaban a sherry entre 3, le disparaban a Jasón en el pene, el pelado era doble agente, sherry estaba embarazada mientras la violaban y mataban, sip me pase de verga.)**

 **Bueno, saludos a todos los del grupo de facebook "amo leer fics" y si no eres parte del grupo únete, somos todos buena gente (?**

 **PD: mi próxima actualización será del fic apagón**

 **PD: tratare de no publicar 2 veces al año. Mínimo 5.**


End file.
